Mom
by HanRiver
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura. Usiaku beranjak sembilan tahun. Tiga bulan yang lalu, ayahku meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan naas yang menimpanya. Namun anehnya, ibuku, Haruno Mebuki sama sekali tidak menangis./Sejak saat itulah, pandanganku kepada ibu mulai berubah/Bersama Sasuke, akan kubangun kehangatan keluarga yang telah lama menghilang/Warning Inside/RnR?


Aku Haruno Sakura. Usiaku beranjak sembilan tahun. Tiga bulan yang lalu, ayahku meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan naas yang menimpanya. Ia ditabrak truk besar pengangkut barang saat ia pulang dari kantor. Namun anehnya, ibuku, Haruno Mebuki sama sekali tidak menangis. Bahkan di hari pemakaman ayah pun, air mata tak tampak di matanya. Tak sama sepertiku yang meraung-raung saat melihat jasad ayahku. Aku sudah sembilan tahun, aku mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu. Ayah akan meninggalkan kami selama-lamanya, tapi mengapa, ibu sama sekali tak menangis? Apakah ibu tak sayang ayah? Beliau hanya menatap kosong pada peti mati ayah. Apakah ibu tak sedih? Sejak saat itu lah, pandanganku kepada ibu pun berubah…

**Mom**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirited by When I Become a Mother by Yukari Kawachi**

**.**

**SasuxSaku**

**.**

**Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction for Mbah Dela Febby Arisa :3**

**.**

**Bad Diction, Typo(s), Out of Character, Don't like? Don't read.**

**.**

**Hope you like it **

**.**

"Ibu pulang…"

Aku hanya terdiam kala mendengar suara ibu dari bawah. Aku tak peduli dia ada atau tidak. Aku benci ibu. Ibu tak sayang dengan ayah. Sejak hari itu, ibu seakan jauh dari diriku. Selalu pulang malam, termenung, dan tak pernah mengobrol denganku lagi. Tak ada kehangatan lagi di antara kami. Sosok ibu yang kusayang telah pergi. Yang ada hanyalah seorang ibu tanpa rasa kasih sayang.

Dengan perut yang kosong, aku turun dari tangga, hendak mencari makanan di dapur. Di sana kutemukan ibu yang sedang makan sendirian. Lihat 'kan? Bahkan dia tak menyediakan aku makanan. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, aku mulai mengambil ramen instan di lemariku. Ibu tampak tak memedulikanku dan tetap fokus pada makanannya. Padahal dulu, di tempat ini, aku bercanda bersama ayah seraya menunggu masakan ibu matang. Aku … merindukan saat-saat itu.

~~0~~

Sekarang, aku berumur sembilan belas tahun dan telah lulus SMA. Aku melanjutkan kuliahku di bidang kedokteran, tentu saja dengan beasiswa yang kucapai karena hasil kerja kerasku untuk terus belajar. Sifat ibu sampai sekarang masih saja tetap sama, tetap dingin dan tak memedulikan putri semata wayangnya ini walau kejadian itu sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Hubunganku dengan ibu semakin renggang, aku bahkan sangat jarang menemukan ibuku di rumah.

"Sakura…" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kutolehkan kepalaku pada pemuda di sampingku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya perhatian. Perkenalkan, ini kekasihku. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dingin yang minim ekspresi, namun dapat menyalurkan kehangatannya jika berada di dekatku. Aku sangat menyayangi-tidak, aku sangat mencintai Sasuke yang selalu ada di sisiku di saat apapun. Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak menduduki bangku kelas 1 SMA. Dia kakak kelasku yang lebih tua setahun dariku. Namun, selama empat tahun kami menjalani hubungan ini, aku tak pernah menceritakan tentang masalah ibuku padanya. Aku selalu menghindar jika dia ingin bertemu dengan ibuku.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku seraya tersenyum lembut. Ya, hanya dialah yang dapat membuatku tersenyum dengan tulus. Hanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Ia bertanya.

"Lancar-lancar saja, bagaimana denganmu?" ucapku balik bertanya.

"Baik-baik saja." Aku lega mendengar jawabannya. "Sakura…" Ia memanggilku lagi. Aku menoleh lagi padanya, saat ini kami tengah duduk di pesisir pantai. Tak ada lagi orang yang datang karena sudah pukul tujuh malam. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengibar rambut merah mudaku. Dengan lembut, Sasuke menyentuh pipiku.

"Menikahlah denganku…" Aku terkejut. _Emerald_-ku membulat saat mendengar dua buah kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Kehangatan kini kembali kurasakan di lubuk hatiku. Saking senangnya, aku menitikkan air mata dan menutup mulutku agar tak memekik senang. Dengan cepat, aku memeluknya.

"Ya!" jawabku dengan nada senang. Aku yakin sekarang Sasuke tengah tersenyum seraya membalas pelukanku. Bersamanya, akan kubangun kehangatan keluarga yang telah lama menghilang itu.

.

.

.

"Sakuraa~ kau cantik sekali!" Aku tersenyum lebar, menanggapi pujian yang dilontarkan sahabatku, Ino. "Kau mendahuluiku, jahat sekaliii~" Aku hanya dapat tertawa saat Ino memanyunkan bibirnya. Memang aku dan Sasuke terbilang sangat cepat menikah, Sasuke baru berumur 20 tahun, sedangkan aku 19 tahun.

"Cepatlah menyusulku, Ino, Sai." Aku berucap seraya menatap kedua pasangan di depanku.

"Huum! Sai-_kuuun_ … ayo menikaaah!" rengek Ino. Aku semakin tertawa, dasar Ino. Ada-ada saja.

"Sasuke, Sakura, cepatlah ciptakan Uchiha kecil. Aku sangat ingin melihat kalian menggendong bayi-bayi mungil." Wajahku memerah saat mendengar ucapan Sai. Aku yakin wajah Sasuke yang berada di sebelahku juga memerah. Huh, dasar Sai! Setelah berpamit, Sai dan Ino menghilang entah ke mana, mungkin mereka sedang menikmati pesta ini.

"Ibumu cantik," komentar Sasuke. Senyumku hilang seketika. Mataku tertuju pada seorang wanita dengan gaun merah _maroon_ yang sedang berdiri di ujung sana. Aku salut dia menyempatkan dirinya datang ke acara ini. Bukankah dia selama ini menelantarkan anaknya, heh? Dalam hati, aku berjanji. Jika aku dan Sasuke kelak mempunyai buah hati, aku akan menyalurkan kasih sayangku pada anakku nanti. Aku tak akan bersikap dingin dan menelantarkannya, aku berjanji.

~~~0~~~

"Kau yakin ingin berhenti kuliah? Setelah mendapatkan beasiswa yang kau impikan?" Aku mengangguk seraya mengelus perutku.

"Aku akan merawat anak ini, aku tidak akan menelantarkannya." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia ikut mengelus perutku. Di dalam perutku ini, ada janin yang telah berumur tiga bulan. Aku sangat senang begitu mengetahui bahwa aku hamil, Sasuke juga tak kalah senang. Ia langsung memelukku erat, seraya tak ingin kehilanganku.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu." Sasuke mengusap ujung kepalaku. "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Sakura." Aku tersenyum, aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai seorang suami yang begitu pengertian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau makan buah leci~" rengekku semanja mungkin. Entahlah, namun aku sangat ingin memakan buah leci sekarang.

"Dasar kau ini." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, tapi aku yakin dia akan menurutiku. "Baiklah, apapun yang kau inginkan, Tuan Putri." Aku terkikik pelan. Tuh 'kan, aku benar.

.

"EEENNNGGHH!"

"Ayo dorong terus, Nyonya!"

"Sakura, kau bisa, Sayang!"

"AARRGGHH!" Sakit, sakit sekali. Seluruh perutku terasa sakit, aku mencoba mendorong sekuat mungkin, namun semakin aku mendorong, semakin sakit yang kurasakan. Tuhan, kapan penderitaan ini berakhir?

"Oee … oeee!" Kala mendengar suara tangisan bayi, rasa lega kurasakan. Perasaan bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang telah mengeluarkan bayiku dengan selamat. Aku melirik Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia menampakkan wajah gugup saat sang bidan menyuruhnya untuk menggendong bayiku. Aku tersenyum kala melihat pemandangan itu, mulai sekarang … kami telah menjadi keluarga yang lengkap.

"Sakura, i-ini … anak kita!" ucapnya senang. Aku ikut tersenyum, walau kupastikan senyum ini terlihat lemah. Tapi … saat ini, aku sangat amat senang. Terimakasih Tuhan … terimakasih…

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan nama?" tanya salah satu bidan. Aku dan Sasuke saling melirik sejenak, kemudian aku tersenyum pada bidan tersebut.

"Ryuu, Uchiha Ryuu."

.

"Halo, Sayaaang~ ini Mikoto_-baa-chan_."

"Enggg…"

Aku terkikik geli saat melihat ibu mertuaku bermain bersama anakku. Sudah satu bulan sejak Ryuu lahir melengkapi keluarga kami, dan selama satu bulan itulah ibu mertua serta ayah mertuaku selalu berkunjung ke rumah. Aku memberitahu ibu tentang kelahiran Ryuu, namun ibu tak kunjung datang. Aku sendiri juga tak mengharapkan kedatangannya. Tapi aku tak enak dengan Sasuke yang selalu menanyakan alasan kenapa ibuku tak datang berkunjung.

"Lihat, lihat! Dia tersenyum, manis sekaliiii!" pekik Mikoto-_san_ dengan senang. "Itachi, kalau kau mempunyai anak, pastikan akan selucu ini!" Kulihat kakak iparku, Itachi-_nii-san_ hanya memutar bola matanya. Hihi, padahal dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan tampan. Aku juga heran kenapa dia belum mempunyai seorang pendamping hidup sampai sekarang.

"Anakku akan lebih menggemaskan dari anak Sasuke," ucap Itachi-_nii-san_ dengan nada tak mau dikalah.

"Kau seharusnya berbicara seperti itu jika sudah punya istri." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada menyinggung. Nah, inilah sosok Sasuke di hadapan umum, ia akan terlihat dingin dan sinis dengan tampang datarnya.

"Hahaha, kalian ini. Oh ya, Sakura, Sasuke, ibu dan ayah mau pulang dulu." Ibu mertuaku berpamit diri, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sekarang tinggal aku, Sasuke, dan Ryuu di rumah ini.

Greep!

"Kyaa!" Aku memekik pelan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sakura, terimakasih," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Terimakasih? Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Terimakasih atas semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan." Aku membalikkan diriku, menatap iris _onyx_-nya yang menatapku dengan lembut.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke memelukku erat, aku balas memeluknya. Lagi-lagi kehangatanlah yang kurasakan.

"Engggg…!" Aku dan Sasuke segera melirik Ryuu yang menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, melihatnya membuatku terkikik geli.

"Ada apa Ryuu? Kau juga ingin kupeluk?" Segera kugendong anakku itu.

"Hn. Sakura, aku harus kembali ke kantor, jaga dirimu." Sasuke mengusap kepalaku sebelum menghilang dari pintu. Sasuke sekarang juga sedang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya seraya melanjutkan kuliahnya. Dia sangat sibuk sekarang, tapi masih dapat menyempatkan waktu untuk mengobrol denganku. Dia benar-benar baik.

Ting … tong…

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. Sasuke-_kun_, kah? Apakah ada barang yang ketinggalan? Dengan cepat, aku membuka pintu dengan senyuman hangat. Namun senyumanku luntur seketika saat melihat sosok dibalik pintu tersebut. Dia, sosok yang kubenci. Kenapa dia harus datang disaat begini? Membuat _mood_-ku jelek saja.

"Masuklah," perintahku. Biarlah dia melihat cucunya sejenak. Biar bagaimana pun, dia tetaplah nenek Ryuu. "Ini cucumu." Ibu tampak memerhatikan Ryuu tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Namanya Ryuu, Uchiha Ryuu."

"Ryuu yah…"

Drrrtt … drrtt…

"Halo?" Aku memerhatikan ibu yang sedang mengangkat telponnya. "Sekarang? Baiklah…"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus ke kantor sekarang." Alisku mulai mengerut. Dia baru saja satu menit di sini, dan dia akan pergi lagi? "Maaf Saku-"

"Jangan bercanda!" Ibu tampak terkejut saat aku membentaknya.

"Sakura-"

"Kau baru saja satu menit di sini dan kau hendak pergi lagi?" Suaraku melengking. "Sebaiknya kau tak usah datang saja!" Dengan emosi yang telah naik, aku meliriknya dan mendapatkan dirinya sedang tersenyum maklum, membuat emosiku semakin naik.

"Kau menelantarkanku dari dulu! Kau tak pernah memedulikanku! Kau menganggapku sebagai orang asing sejak kematian ayah!"

"Saku-"

"Kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai anakku lagi! Terserah jika kau tak menganggapku, tapi dia cucumu! Kau bahkan tak menengoknya sejak sebulan ini, dan datang hanya semenit?! Kau pikir Ryuu siapa?!" Aku tak bisa menghentikan amarahku. Ibuku bahkan menunduk, tak menatapku. "Aku sudah bersabar selama ini, tapi … sekarang aku tak bisa lagi menahannya. Terserah jika kau mau pergi! Sekalian pergi saja dari hidupku! Jangan menunjukkan wajahmu lagi di depanku atau keluargaku!" Kutatap ibuku yang mengangkat kepalanya, ia perlahan mendekat ke arah Ryuu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ryuu," ucapnya, kemudian ia menatapku. "Ibu pergi dulu, Sakura." Hatiku mencelos saat punggungnya hilang dibalik pintu. Sadarkah dia bahwa dia sedang kuusir untuk selama-lamanya? Kenapa dia setenang itu? Apakah aku sungguh tak berarti bagi dirinya?

"B-bodoh…"

"Oeee! Oee!" Aku terkejut saat mendengar Ryuu menangis.

"Ada apa, Ryuu?" tanyaku lembut seraya mengangkatnya. "Maaf, ibu jadi membangunkanmu. Ryuu…" Air mataku jatuh. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Mungkin, sebaiknya aku tak pernah bertemu ibu.

.

.

.

"Ibumu ke sini?" Sasuke tampak sumringah saat aku menceritakan bahwa ibuku berkunjung ke sini tadi siang. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia … bilang Ryuu mirip denganmu. Dia sangat senang mempunyai cucu pertama. Dia sangat ingin ke sini tapi sibuk, maka dari itu tadi ibuku cukup lama di sini." Maaf, maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku terpaksa bohong padamu.

"Pasti senang. Ibu dan ayahku juga sangat senang mempunyai cucu pertama."

"Enggg! Daaa!"

"Ada apa Ryuu? Kau rindu ayah, heh?" Ryuu, apakah kau hendak berkata pada ayah bahwa ibumu ini berbohong?

"Sakura, matamu sembab. Ada apa?" Sasuke mendekatiku. Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Tidak apa-apa," elakku.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Sasuke semakin mendekat, sekarang wajahku pun aku palingkan darinya. Kalau jaraknya sedekat ini, Sasuke pasti tahu kalau aku bohong.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_." Kulihat Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah kepadaku. Aku suamimu, Sakura." Justru karena kau suamiku, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kau mengetahui masalah ini, aku tidak mau membuat orang yang sangat kusayangi khawatir kepadaku.

"T-tadi, Ryuu menangis, dan aku tidak tahu cara menghentikan tangisnya. Melihat anakku menangis seperti itu membuatku sedih…" Sasuke tahu aku berbohong, terlihat alisnya yang mengerut melihatku, namun kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Alasanmu konyol, Sakura. Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku." Ia tersenyum padaku dan mengecup bibirku dengan cepat. "Tapi aku harap kau mau terbuka denganku, Sakura." Setelah dia berkata demikian, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Apakah dia marah? Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa memberitahu Sasuke tentang hal ini, maafkan aku, Sasuke…

.

.

.

"Kyaa! Daa buuu!"

"Ryuu! Kenapa kau menumpahkan makananmu?! Dasar anak nakal!" Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku memarahi Ryuu. Sejak aku bertekad tak akan menelantarkan anakku, aku selalu di sampingnya. Bahkan sangat panik setiap Ryuu menangis. Namun semakin hari, Ryuu menjadi semakin nakal. Aku sangat kewalahan mengurus anak ini, tapi aku juga tak ingin merepotkan Sasuke maupun orang tuanya. Dan akhirnya, aku selalu memarahi Ryuu. Emosiku tak bisa kuatur jika Ryuu membuat kesalahan.

"Sudahlah Sakura, anakku juga selalu menumpahkan makanannya." Karin, sahabatku hanya terkekeh pelan. Kenapa … dia bisa begitu sabar dalam mengurus anaknya?

"T-tapi…" Aku melirik Ryuu sejenak, anak itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah bersalah dan malah tertawa bersama anak Karin, Kazuha. "…dia harus dididik dengan baik," lirihku. Karin hanya menatapku seraya tersenyum maklum.

"Ayolah Sakura, kau sudah hampir satu tahun menjadi seorang ibu, seharusnya kau bisa memahami sifat anakmu." Ya, seandainya saja aku bisa memahami Ryuu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ryuu. Dia semakin berulah ketika kumarahi, dan hanya tertawa jika emosiku naik. "Jangan selalu memarahinya, nanti dia menjauhimu lho…" bisik Karin padaku. Apa? Menjauhi? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membuat anakku menjauhiku!

"Karin! Sakura!" Sebuah teriakan yang terdengar dari jauh membuatku dan Karin menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana telah ada Suigetsu dan Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri kami. "Lama menunggu?" tanya Suigetsu dengan cengiran. Ya, daritadi kami memang menunggu mereka selesai bekerja, mereka sedang membicarakan dunia perbisnisan yang entah apalah itu.

"Tidak juga," jawab Karin dengan senyuman. Aku menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedikit heran, Karin dan Suigetsu dari dulu tidak pernah akur, selalu berdebat mulut jika bertemu satu sama lain, namun siapa menyangka ternyata semua itu memunculkan bibit cinta pada mereka berdua? Bahkan mereka lebih cepat menikah daripada aku dan Sasuke. Maka dari itu lah umur Kazuha lebih tua daripada Ryuu.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menggenggam tangan kananku, sedangkan tangan kiriku kugunakan untuk menggendong Ryuu. "Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasuke. Aku menganggukkan kepala, melakukan salam pamit kepada dua sahabatku dan berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke. Kami berjalan dalam keheningan, aku sibuk memandangi jalanan kota yang perlahan mulai berubah.

"A-aw!" Kurasakan sakit di bagian rambutku, ternyata Ryuu lah yang menariknya. "Ryuu! Sakit!" tegurku dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Ryuu, jangan menarik rambut ibu." Lain dengan Sasuke, ia malah menegur Ryuu dengan nada lembut. "Ayo ke sini." Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggendong Ryuu, namun aku malah memeluk Ryuu dengan erat, membuat Sasuke menatapku bingung.

"Tidak! Aku yang menggendong Ryuu!" Sasuke menatapku dengan alis mengerut.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran. "Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku orang asing, aku ayah Ryuu." Aku tersentak. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku baru tersadar apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku bahkan melarang Sasuke menggendong Ryuu! Kenapa, sifat obsesiku terhadap Ryuu menjadi sebesar ini?

Dengan gerakan pelan, aku mulai menyerahkan Ryuu. Ada perasaan tidak rela ketika aku melihat Ryuu yang tertawa di gendongan ayahnya. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Tapi … suatu gejolak di dalam dadaku berkata lain. Aku sungguh tidak rela!

"Ryuu!" Aku mengambil Ryuu dengan cepat dan sedikit paksaan. Sasuke bahkan terkejut melihat reaksiku. "Ryuu harus bersamaku!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke menatapku dengan tajam. "Ada apa denganmu?!" bentak Sasuke. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke semarah ini.

"Ryuu milikku!" Tidak! Hentikan aku! Siapapun, tolong-

"Sakura, sadarlah!" Aku memandang Sasuke yang menatapku dalam. Tanpa terasa, kakiku bergerak sendiri, berlari menjauhi Sasuke bersama Ryuu di gendonganku, tak kupedulikan teriakan Sasuke yang memanggilku, serta Ryuu yang menangis meraung-raung di gendonganku.

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua minggu aku tak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Kami memang serumah, namun tak ada satu pun interaksi antara kami selama dua minggu ini. Mungkin, Sasuke telah muak melihat sifatku. Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf, tapi aku takut dia tak memaafkanku. Sasuke juga tak pernah bermain bersama Ryuu lagi, apakah Sasuke benar-benar marah?

Aku tersenyum kecut, tentu saja dia marah padaku. Istri macam apa aku ini? Aku sungguh menyesal…

"Sasuke…" lirihku. Tanpa sadar, air mataku telah jatuh. Aku sangat rindu sosok suamiku yang selalu bersikap hangat padaku. Tapi … sifat obsesiku terhadap Ryuu mengacaukan segalanya. Sasuke pasti sangat tersinggung, aku bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah orang asing.

Tapi, apakah tindakanku benar-benar salah? Aku sangat menyayangi Ryuu, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang seperti ibuku, yang mengasingkan anaknya sendiri. Tuhan, apakah tindakanku salah?

Ceklek!

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Pasti Sasuke. Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Dengan ekor mataku, kulirik Sasuke yang melewatiku tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun padaku. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar. Setelah beberapa saat, ia keluar lagi menggunakan pakaian santai yang dibaluti jaket biru dongkernya, dan pergi tanpa berucap pamit padaku. Tuh 'kan? Dia bahkan tak melirikku. Air mataku semakin tumpah. Ke mana Sasuke yang dulu?

"U-ugh…" Aku memegang kepalaku seraya merintih pelan. Pandanganku berputar-putar, pusing kurasakan di kepalaku saat ini. Aku baru tersadar bahwa sudah dua minggu ini makanku tak teratur. Aku berjalan terhuyung ke dapur untuk mencari obat, namun sebelum sampai ke dapur, aku tak dapat menahan sakit di kepalaku ini. Aku menyempatkan diri memandang Ryuu yang tertidur di depan televisi sebelum pandanganku benar-benar menggelap.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sakura! Kau sudah sadar?" Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutku adalah Sasuke yang menatapku dengan wajah khawatir dan panik. Aku menatap sekeliling, ruangan putih ini bukan rumahku.

"Di … mana ini?" tanyaku pelan. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing, namun tidak separah tadi.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, kau kutemukan pingsan di dapur." Sasuke menatapku dengan sendu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia memelukku erat. "Sakura, aku sangat khawatir padamu!" Kehangatan ini lah yang kurindukan selama dua minggu ini. Aku sangat bersyukur dapat merasakannya lagi. Aku … aku pikir tak akan pernah merasakan kehangatan ini lagi. Tanpa sadar, air mataku jatuh kembali.

"Maaf … maafkan aku, Sasuke … hiks, aku … istri yang egois … aku tak pantas untukmu." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku lah yang tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu." Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. "Jangan berkata kau tidak pantas untukku."

"Aku … sejak umur sembilan tahun, aku tak pernah akrab dengan ibuku!" Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. "Sejak kematian ayah, dia selalu menjauh dariku. Kau tahu? Bahkan dia tak menangis saat pemakaman ayah! Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai orang asing! Dia tak pernah memberiku kehangatan keluarga! Dia tak pernah memperhatikanku! Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku marah dan benci padanya. Maka dari itu, aku bertekad untuk menyayangi Ryuu, aku bertekad tak ingin seperti ibuku! Aku akan selalu berada di sampig Ryuu! Tapi … tapi … aku tak tahu cara mendidik Ryuu! Aku selalu marah jika ia membuat kesalahan! Aku selalu cemburu jika ada yang menggendong Ryuu! Aku … aku-"

Perkataanku terhenti saat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Hatiku lega telah mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Kami berciuman agak lama, sampai Sasuke melepasnya secara sepihak dan menatapku dengan senyum lembut. "Terimakasih telah terbuka padaku, Sakura," ucapnya lembut.

"M-maaf aku tak pernah mengatakannya, maaf aku selalu menyembunyikannya darimu, Sasuke…" lirihku.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sakura. Tak ada orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya." Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak kemudian kembali berbicara, "termasuk ibumu. Aku sangat yakin ibumu juga menyayangimu. Walau kau merasa ia tak memperhatikanmu, tapi pasti dia memperhatikanmu dari jauh, memperhatikan perkembanganmu, memperhatikan bagaimana kau beranjak dewasa. Aku paham kau sangat menyayangi Ryuu, namun sifatmu yang seperti ini akan membuat Ryuu terlalu manja dan hanya akan menganggu kepribadiannya kelak."

"T-tidak, ibuku tidak pernah-"

"Percaya lah padaku, Sakura." Sasuke berdiri. "Ibu, silahkan masuk," ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok ibu yang menatapku dengan senyuman. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Kau perlu berbicara dengan ibumu, Sayang." Sasuke mengusap kepalaku, setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku ingin mencegahnya, namun ia tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya ibuku. Aku hanya mendecih pelan. Ada angin apa ibuku menanyakan keadaanku, heh? Apakah karena Sasuke memanggilnya?

"Tidak usah menghiraukanku. Hiraukan saja pekerjaanmu itu!" Aku emosi. Entahlah, namun emosiku selalu naik jika berada di hadapan orang ini. "Aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk tak mengganggu hidupku lagi! Kenapa kau masih menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku?!" Jika saja Sasuke ada, mungkin dia sudah menegurku. Tapi sayang dia telah pergi dari ruangan ini, sehingga aku bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku pada ibuku.

Kulirik pelan ibuku, dia hanya tersenyum. Cih! Aku tak suka senyum itu! Senyum itu palsu!

"Ibu mengerti perasaanmu, Sakura." Aku mengerutkan keningku. Mengerti, heh? Omong kosong! "Ibu memang tidak pantas menjadi ibumu. Ibu telah mencampakkanmu sejak kecil."

"Kau baru sadar, hah? Kau baru sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini?" Hatiku mencelos. "Kenapa … apa alasanmu mencampakkanku?! Apa alasanmu menganggapku orang asing?! DAN APA ALASANMU TIDAK MENANGIS PADA SAAT KEMATIAN AYAH?!" Kulihat ibu hanya menunduk.

"Maaf…" Hanya itulah kata yang dapat kudengar. Tapi, saat ini bukanlah kata maaf yang ingin kudengar.

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku! Perasaan seorang anak yang ditinggalkan ibunya pada saat upacara penerimaan murid-murid! Kau tak mengerti perasaan seorang anak yang menunggu-nunggu kehadiran ibunya saat penerimaan raport! Kau tak mengerti perasaan seorang anak saat melihat ibunya memakan makanan sendirian tanpa memasakkannya makanan! KAU TAK MENGERTI!" Aku terus mengamuk. Aku yakin suaraku terdengar sampai di luar ruangan, tapi aku tak peduli!

"Maaf, maafkan ibu, Sakura…"

"Pergi," desisiku. "Pergi!" Setelah kuusir, ibu berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar ruangan, dapat kudengar suara Sasuke yang mencegah ibu, namun sepertinya Sasuke tak berhasil mencegahnya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sasuke padaku. "Ibumu…" Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau pun sama saja, Sasuke. Kau tak mengerti perasaanku." Aku memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya, aku tak mengerti perasaanmu. Ibumu juga tak mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, kau juga tak mengerti perasaannya." Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Benar, aku tak mengerti perasaan ibuku. "Kau hanya ingin dimengerti tanpa mau mengerti perasaan orang lain. Kau egois, Sakura." Aku tertohok. Perkataan Sasuke sangat benar.

"Ibumu … menderita kanker." Aku yakin mata _emerald_-ku sekarang membulat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Kanker yang dideritanya sudah stadium terakhir. Dia melarangku memberitahumu, tapi aku tak bisa tidak mengatakannya padamu."

"A-aku…" Aku tercekat. Aku tak menyangka selama ini … ibu menderita penyakit kanker. Aku sungguh tak percaya…

"Kanker ini sudah sepuluh tahun. Dokter bahkan kaget saat tahu ibumu telah menderita kanker selama ini. Dan kau tahu apa jawaban ibumu? Dia berkata 'Anakku lah penyelamatku, dan dia lah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku dapat bertahan hidup'. Kau tahu mengapa ibumu tak menangis saat upacara pemakaman ayahmu? Dia tak ingin kau melihatnya menangis, Sakura! Dia tak ingin kau tahu bahwa ibunya sedang bersedih! Dan mengapa ibumu selalu mencampakkanmu? Selalu tak menemanimu saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, penamatan, dan penerimaan raport? Karena dia selalu di rumah sakit! Dia selalu terbaring lemah di rumah sakit ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu!" Aku sungguh terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apakah itu benar?

"Kalau kau tak percaya, baca saja ini." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah map padaku. "Sebagai mantan mahasiswi kedokteran, kau pasti tahu kata-kata yang tertera di dalam sana." Mataku membulat, mulutku menganga tak percaya. Di sini tertulis jelas 'Kanker hati stadium akhir'. Oh Tuhan…

"Minta maaf lah pada ibumu, Sakura…" Air mataku terjatuh. Ibuku … ternyata punya alasan mengapa dia tak pernah hadir di sisiku … ibuku … telah lama menderita! Dan aku tak tahu sama sekali!

Aku segera berdiri, Sasuke membantuku untuk berdiri. Kepalaku masih pening, tapi aku tak peduli! Saat ini, aku ingin ibuku ada di hadapanku!

"Haruno Mebuki? Ah, dia pasien kamar 177." Ternyata benar, ibuku adalah pasien rumah sakit ini. Aku segera ke kamar 177 dengan Sasuke yang membantuku berjalan.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Dari jauh, kudengar suara kak Itachi memanggil kami dengan Ryuu yang berada digendongannya. "Pihak rumah sakit melarangku membawa Ryuu masuk, tapi Ryuu selalu meraung-raung memanggil ibunya. Terpaksa aku kabur dari satpam, melelahkan sekali…" Aku tak memedulikan ocehan kak Itachi, aku hanya menatap Ryuu.

"Ma … Mamma!" Aku tersentak. Dia … bisa memanggilku! Aku sangat senang. Tapi, segera kuambil Ryuu dari gendongan Itachi dan tetap berjalan menuju kamar ibuku. Saat telah sampai di kamar ibuku, aku menyerahkan Ryuu pada Sasuke dan berlari masuk ke ruangan ibuku.

"Ibu!" teriakku. Kulihat ibuku memandangku kaget. Aku tak peduli dan segera kupeluk tubuhnya. "Maaf! Maaf kan aku! Aku tak tahu penderitaanmu! Maaf! Maaf 'kan aku ibu!" Aku berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata maaf pada ibuku seraya terisak.

"Sudahlah, Sakura … ibu yang salah. Ibu tak mengerti rasa kesepianmu…"

"Tidak! Kau tidak salah! Aku anak tak berguna! Aku lah yang tidak mengerti rasa kesepian ibu! Aku yang tak mengerti penderitaan ibu! Maaf 'kan aku!" Ibu balas memelukku. Meski tak memandang wajahnya, namun aku yakin ia tersenyum saat ini. Aku juga mendengar suara langkah Sasuke yang mendekatiku.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Ibu sangat bahagia saat mengetahui kau mempunyai seorang suami yang tulus menyayangimu, ibu juga sangat bahagia melihat cucu pertama ibu." Kulihat ibu melirik Ryuu, Sasuke segera mendekatkan Ryuu pada ibu.

"Ryuu, ini nenekmu." Aku berucap pelan pada Ryuu. Ibu tersenyum pada Ryuu.

"Halo Sayang … maaf nenek hanya sebentar menjengukmu tempo hari. Dokter memanggil nenek ke sini untuk pemeriksaan." Ibu menggendong Ryuu. "Akhirnya, ibu dapat tenang nantinya…" Aku mengerutkan keningku, tak mengerti perkataan ibu. Tapi, sejak saat ini, aku akan terus menjaga ibu di rumah sakit, aku tak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

.

.

.

Aku menatap batu nisan ibu di hadapanku. Akhirnya aku mengerti perkataan ibu saat dia berkata dapat tenang. Ternyata, saat itu lah saat yang paling ditunggu ibu sebelum pergi ke alam sana. Aku tak menyangka momen-momen bersama ibuku akan berlalu sesingkat ini. Aku menyatukan kedua telapak tanganku, memanjatkan doa semoga ibuku dapat tenang di salam sana. Aku sangat lega telah mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum ibuku benar-benar meninggalkanku. Perasaan menyesal masih kusimpan di lubuk hatiku. Dan perasaan menyesal itu, tak akan pernah hilang.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai?" Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Ryuu. Aku tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk.

"Hum!" Aku meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Kami berjalan beriringan bersama. Sejenak, aku menoleh ke makam ibuku. Dan sekilas dapat kulihat bayangan ibu tersenyum senang. Ibu, apakah itu berarti kau senang melihat keluargaku?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke padaku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Sasuke … terimakasih," ujarku. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapku tiba-tiba. Aku dapat melihat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Hn," gumamnya tak jelas. Aku hanya terkikik geli. Semoga saja, keluargaku akan baik-baik saja dan menjadi keluarga harmonis. Dan aku yakin, ibuku mendukung dan akan terus menjagaku dari sana.

.

.

.

_There's no mother who don't love their child_

**-The End-**

**Dan berakhir dengan tidak elitnya ==" #sweatdrop #plak**

**Err … perasaan aku salah waktu dalam mempublish cerita ini yah? Hehe … dan aku juga tidak yakin feels-nya dapet ==" #gulingguling**

**Ah, btw ini buat ultah mbah dela yang udah lewat beribu-ribu bulan yang lalu #plak**

**Err … ah, bingung mau ngomong apa xD**

**Any feedback? :3**

**.**

**HanRiver**


End file.
